


Heavier than Water

by whoawicked



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Breeding Kink, But he's in Sammy's body??, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, I think? Not too sure really, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, In the late 1950's, Just an excuse to fuck a tol Bendy, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader comes from a Good Christian Home™, Religion Kink, Restraints, Wax Play, You fuck Bendy, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: An alternate universe in which you, the reader, are Henry's daughter.  You intercept the letter meant for your father, and decide to snoop around the abandoned studio to uncover the clues to your father's unspoken past.Little did you know the demonic presence awaiting you deep within the bowels of the abandoned animation studio.This work is explicit.  Do not read if you are under the age of 18.





	Heavier than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. Here it is. OVER NINE THOUSAND words of Bendy smut. Quick shoutout to the lovely [@sinningpunk](http://sinningpunk.tumblr.com/) for her guidance on this fic. Please enjoy.

“Sheep, sheep, sheep, it’s time for sleep.”

 

Your racing heart struggled to pump adrenaline through your blood, only forcing the throbbing pain in your skull to worsen.  

 

That son of a bitch, ‘ _Sammy Lawrence_ ,’ or whatever miserable creature he was now, had bonked you right upside your head, and you had woken up restrained in this stupid chair…

 

“Rest your head, it’s time for bed.”

 

…Right before he did something akin to a villainous monologue, divulging his plans to a trapped protagonist.  You were probably the first person alive to ever _wish_ they had a concussion, _anything_ to rationalize what he had just told you.

 

But that didn’t explain what you had already seen today…

 

You struggled helplessly in your bindings, desperately hoping that maybe you could loosen the prickly hemp rope strapping your bared wrists to the armrests of the old wooden chair, but you were just too weak!

 

“In the morning, you may wake.”

 

Sammy’s gravelly voice echoed through the old studio, and you were afraid it was going to be the last thing you ever heard in your short life.

 

“Or in the morning, you’ll be dead.”

 

‘Dead’?!  Sammy was off his rocker!  He wanted to sacrifice you to whatever entity had taken up residence in your father’s old animation studio?!

 

“Hear me, Bendy!  Arise from the darkness!  _Arise and claim my offering!”_

 

You startled when the door before you began rolling upward, opening to reveal a long, dark, and ominous hallway.  

 

“No, please!” you begged through a ragged breath, twisting your wrists so hard that you were certain that they had begun bleeding from the scratchy rope irritating your skin raw.

 

“Free me, I beg you!” Sammy’s silvery voice blared through the old, crackly speakers.  “I summon you, ink demon!  Show your face and take this tender sheep!”

 

You felt tears welling up in the corners of your eyes, and you only continued to yank your arms and kick your legs out from under you, _struggling!_

 

“No!  My lord!  S-Stay back!” Sammy stuttered from the other room, fear plain in his voice.  “I—I am your prophet!”

 

What?  What’s going on?

 

“I am your—  _AHHHH!”_

 

Sammy’s mangled scream was the last thing you heard before the intercom went silent.  

 

That can’t be good.

 

You glanced at the door to your left, the very same door that Sammy had walked into earlier, and waited.

 

You waited for whatever was going to happen to go ahead and happen, allowing your head to hang loosely between your shoulders.  You had accepted your fate, and you wished you had listened to your mother and went to Sunday school more often like she had told you.  

 

You wondered if the Good Lord would be able to hear your pitiful cries for salvation from deep within the belly of this den of sin anyways.  The whole place was riddled with pentagrams and other satanic paraphernalia…

 

A bubbling noise pulled your attention in front of you, towards one of the many lingering piles of sticky ink and—

 

“Oh, God!” you cried worriedly.  Another one of those ink creatures had popped out of the puddle!  Its legless body scooted towards you unnaturally, its long arms swaying to keep its balance and—

 

You squealed when another popped up from behind it, a-and then another!

 

“No, please!” you wailed again, once again close to tears as you pulled and tugged your wrists against those musty, abrasive ropes, and oh, God, they burned and you felt the warm little trickle of blood caress the thin skin on the underside of your wrists, but you couldn’t let these monsters kill you, to get drowned in that murky ink— _what a way to go!_

 

You were vaguely aware of the sound of a door creaking open to your left, but you didn’t take any heed as your whole body trembled with your eyes squeezed shut, bracing for your impending doom.

 

And then you heard a lazy, deep yawn.

 

Your head perked up on your shoulders, your eyes opening to find the source.

 

“Well,” he said in a deep voice, “you’re no sheep at all, are ya, doll?”

 

You stared at the tall figure approaching as he stretched his arms up and to the ceiling, his footsteps creaking against the old floorboards of the studio as he made his way towards you.  He was dressed as a rather dapper guy in his suspenders and rolled up dress shirt, and you recognized his height and build as the same belonging to Sammy.

 

What happened to him…?

 

The ink people had since stopped in their tracks, their faceless heads turning to watch as the figure came closer, as if waiting for his command.

 

He turned on his heel before you, making an about-face and showing you that unmistakable cartoonish grin of none other than Bendy, the cartoon character that Joey Drew and Sammy Lawrence each seemed to worship religiously.

 

Except he wasn’t wearing a mask, like Sammy had been.

 

His horns were sharp and pointed above his black head, and his dimpled white bow tie seemed to be floating on his chest given his lack of a proper neck.  In fact, his whole body seemed to have a dingy aura to it, almost as if he was put behind a filter of grey, black, and white— you know, before color TV came out?  


He snatched your chin between his gloved thumb and fingers, prodding his thumb into your cheek as he rolled your neck from his grasp, inspecting you thoroughly.

 

“You’re more like a little _lamb_ , ain’tchya?  Can’t be more than eighteen, nineteen…  Twenty, tops,” he cooed at you softly.  

 

You made no mistake— despite his more positive and upbeat tone, that voice belongs…  well, _belonged_ to Sammy Lawrence.

 

He released your face from his grip just to wave off the ink creatures surrounding you, dismissing them back into their puddles with a flourish.

 

“Wh-What are ya gonna d-d-do with me, mister?” you managed to choke out after swallowing the lump in your throat.

 

The demon crossed his arms as he stared down at you with a smirk, showing off some rather large canines.

 

“Skippin’ right to the good part?  Darlin’, I haven’t even gotten to introduce myself,” he chuckled.  “But I gotta ask— don’tchya maybe… _recognize_ me?”

 

It didn’t take you long to stutter out, “B…  Bendy?”

 

“The one and only!  Ah, it feels so _good_ to be recognized!” he bellowed triumphantly, waving his hands in a grand gesture.  “Then again, I’m not really Bendy.”  He winked at you innocently.  

 

“My real name ain’t somethin’ I expect ya to be able to pronounce, anyways, so please— just call me Bendy.  I might not do a whole bunch of dancin’ like the cartoon, but I _am_ a demon— summoned to this fine studio by those two knuckleheads playin’ with black magic they didn’t really understand.”

 

Bendy pulled out a cigar from seemingly nowhere in something you recognized as a very cartoonish thing, and startled when he realized he didn’t have anything to light it with, patting around his body to check for some matches.  

 

“Say, doll, ya wouldn’t happen to have some matches on ya, would ya?”

 

You were slow to shake your head in response to him, keeping your eyes on his form as if waiting for him to lunge at you and rip your throat out with his teeth at any moment.

 

Bendy flicked his thin spaded tail behind him as he grimaced slightly, whipping around to search for something.  

 

“Aha,” he mumbled to himself, spotting the waxy lit candle resting next to your trusty axe.  You subconsciously focused on the painful blisters you had developed on your palms just from gripping the wooden handle as hard as you had been.  

 

You watched, dumbfounded, as the demon complacently took a few puffs of his cigar as he held the candle’s flame to the stub, dark grey wisps of smoke beginning to cloud around his face as the ashes lit through.  

 

“Ahhh,” he sighed contentedly, “feels so good to be back in an actual body.”

 

“Y-You mean the body you stole from Sammy?”  

 

Bendy chewed on his cigar a bit more before switching it over from one side of his mouth to the other.

 

“You’re pretty bright for a lady, huh?  Yeah, ya caught me.  I took Sammy’s body— but ‘t’wasn’t really his, neither.  Nothin’ but some enchanted ink.  What really makes a body is the soul inside it.”

 

Bendy took a large puff on his cigar before blowing it out toward your face.  You squinted and tried to lean away to escape the acrid scent.

 

“So’s I guess you could say I stole his _soul_.”

 

Oh, Lord.

 

“Are you gonna take my poor, immortal soul, too, then?” you asked him, despite not really wanting to know the answer.

 

Bendy chuckled a bit before stepping closer to you, again looking you over for maybe a tad too long for your comfort.  Your eyes were up _here_ , buster!

 

“Nah,” he told you after a beat, his eyes never leaving your body.  “I think I want somethin’ else from ya.”

 

He stuck out his index finger and dragged it across the half-dried blood on your wrists, coating it in your crimson essence and sticking it into his mouth.  He kept his lidded black eyes glued to your quivering figure as he sucked his finger absently, and you recognized that look to be _lust._

 

“N-No, please…” you begged him softly from the realization of what he wanted from you.  “A-Anything but that…”

 

Bendy pulled his finger from his mouth with a squelching pop.  “Darlin’, I don’t think ya have any say in the matter, do ya?”

 

He flicked his tongue over his sharp teeth— his _forked_ tongue, black and dripping with gooey ink— as he began undoing the bow tie around his neck, allowing the straps to rest along his collarbone.

 

“B’sides, someone with blood this _sweet_ …” he practically growled behind hooded eyes, his fingers peeling the first couple of buttons on his shirt from their loops.  “You’re a good little girl, huh?  Tell me, have you ever felt the touch of a man?”

 

“You’re no man!  You’re a demon!” you hissed back at him.

 

“And what do you think demons love more than blood sacrifices?” he leered back.  Bendy then leaned in close to your neck, his hot breath tickling against your ear as he whispered, “’s been awhile since I’ve had such a _pretty_ little virgin, too.”

 

You whimpered when you felt his hot, slimy tongue snake from his mouth to lave at your neck.  You couldn’t believe this was happening to you…!

 

Bendy hummed in satisfaction as he retracted his tongue, once again running the wet appendage over his sharp teeth.  

 

“P-Please,” you stuttered again, “Please have mercy on me…”

 

Bendy pulled away with a grimace of disdain, plucking his cigar from his lips as he told you, “You talk too much, anyone ever tell ya that?”

 

He then turned on his heel once again to walk over to where he had found the candle, instead reaching for the axe that had helped you through your journey.  

 

“Heheh,” he chuckled softly.  “But I think I know how to shut ya up.”  He gripped halfway down the wooden handle with his large gloved hand, pulling it from against the wall frame and giving it a couple of sturdy shakes to gauge its weight.  He raised the blade up to his eye level, bringing up his other hand to thumb at the sharpened end.

 

“Mmm, yeah, that’ll do juuuust fine,” he mused to himself before turning back to you with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

 

“N-No, please!  Wait, don’t— “  

 

You had begun to struggle in your bindings, desperate for escape from this living Hell you seemed to have found yourself in, but immediately stopped your squirming as Bendy firmly pushed the thick blade of the axe into your vulnerable neck.  He kept the edge angled to prevent actually slitting your throat, but you panicked all the same.

 

“Don’t what, doll?  Ya don’t even know what I’m gonna do,” he cooed at you from behind a conceited grin.  “So why don’t ya _shut up_ ,” he growled, forcing the blade harder against your jugular, drawing just the slightest sliver of blood from the sensitive skin, “and maybe I’ll let ya live.”

 

You swallowed thickly around the edge of the hatchet, your forehead coated in sweat as you gazed up at the demon fearfully.  

 

You didn’t know what to do.  

 

You started to cry again— your bottom lip quivered uncontrollably and a thick, silent tear rolled down your cheek.

 

Bendy tilted his head to the side, his expression softening.  “Oh, no, doll, don’t cry,” he told you quietly, sounding _actually_ concerned for your well-being.  

 

He removed the blade from your neck, swinging the heavy head of the axe down to the floor and crouching down, folding his hands over the smooth end of the handle as he looked up at you.  

 

“Now I’m an entertainer at heart, girlie— I like to make people _smile_ , not cry.  How’s about this,” he reprised, tapping his finger against the bloodied rope holding your wrists in place.  “I’ll make ya a deal.  I’ll take off these itchy ropes— give your pretty skin a chance to breathe, like.”

 

Your eyes lit up at the prospect of being let go.

 

“But that don’t mean you can try ‘n’ run away,” he concluded firmly, his brow furrowing.  “No kickin’, no screamin’—  Just play along, and I won’t hurt ya.”  He enunciated each of his words with a firm dictation, making sure you understood everything he was saying given your rattled state.

 

He then flashed a genuine smile at you, showing off his sharpened canines.  

 

“Too much, that is.”

 

You honestly didn’t know what to make of his ‘deal.’

 

“Then again,” the demon continued, squinting and rubbing his rounded chin in thought, “I don’t think you’ll really _want_ to run away.  I think you’ll rather enjoy yourself.  I’m quite the, heh heh… _experienced_ demon. ”  He finished with an innocent wink.

 

You swallowed again, the lump rolling down your throat only reopening the thin scab that had formed on your neck.

 

“So— whaddya say, my little lamb?” he asked you softly, his voice laced with the sweetest honey.  “Deal?”

 

You didn’t really see much of a choice here.  

 

You sniffled wetly, wrinkling your face and feeling the dried, crusty tears staining your face.

 

You glanced around you, vainly wondering if there was any way out of this, if this was part of some terrible prank.

 

But as you blinked, the Dancing Demon incarnate remained in front of you, leering at your whimpering body as you sat strapped to an old wooden chair in your father’s old animation studio.  Surely this must be a dream…  You hoped that maybe if you played along, the demon might let you go.

 

You nodded to his proposal.  “Y-Yes,” you whimpered, your bottom lip still quivering.

 

Bendy grinned wickedly, chewing on his cigar as he looked up at you.

 

“And what a compliant little lamb you are!  Hehehe, let’s get you out of these bindings, hm?”

 

Bendy released the handle to the hatchet, letting it fall to the floor as he fell to his knees and got to work carefully unwrapping your wrists from the scratchy hemp ropes.  

 

“Tsk tsk,” he tutted, “you were really tryin’ to stray from your pen, weren’t you, little lamb?”  He started to gently peel away the stray fibers stuck inside your fresh wound, forcing you to suck in a deep breath from the stinging pain.  “Got all bloodied up, messin’ up your beautiful skin…”

 

You saw a flash of something catch in his eye, and you noticed that his fingers twitched and splayed as if he was holding himself back.

 

You gulped thickly.

 

He tossed aside the bloodied rope from your right hand, and you immediately felt the relief from having your wrists freed, the cool air lapping at the freshly broken skin.  

 

Bendy then made short work of the other binding on your left wrist, the fibers not as buried within your enflamed skin as they were on the other wrist.  With both of your hands freed, you stretched your arms out in front of you, inspecting the damage done.  Your skin was rubbed raw and red, and thick globules of blood still oozed out from around the dried, clumped gore.

 

You were surprised when Bendy gently grasped your right forearm within his large, gloved hand and brought your wrist to his mouth.  The demon held eye contact with you as he plucked the cigar from his mouth once again, sending his forked tongue out from between his serrated teeth.  You flinched when you realized he meant to taste some more of your ‘sweet’ blood, squeezing your eyes shut and turning your head away, bracing for the pain.

 

…But it didn’t come.

 

His tongue was soft and vaguely slimy, and though his saliva was dark and thick like molasses, it felt soothing and cool against your open, raw wounds.  You opened your eyes to turn your attention to the demon’s skilled tongue running along your inner wrist, listening to his satisfied hum from the coppery taste.  He flicked his tail behind him, much in the same way that a cat flicks its tail, and smiled when he met your gaze again behind his own black eyes.

 

"Relax, my little lamb,” he cooed at you in a velvety voice, laving his tongue along the little crimson beads.  “I’ve decided I'm not going to kill you.”

 

His words didn’t really ring as truly reassuring to you, but his tone was soft and comforting.

 

You were surprised when you felt his thin, wiry tail wrap around your other forearm, yanking it forward and within range of his bloody tongue.  He didn’t hesitate to begin lapping at the other arm, still holding your right hand and his cigar.

 

“Mmmff,” he groaned softly with pleasure, “but you're just so damned _tasty_ ...  Maybe I'll just leave you on the _brink_ of death, hehehe."

 

You watched, mesmerized, as he seemed to lose himself in the taste of your sweet and coppery essence.  He closed his eyes as if savoring the most delicious meal he’s had in years, humming and sighing in bliss as his inky saliva coated and dripped down your forearms in long tendrils.  

 

You can’t say you minded, either.  His tongue felt oddly soothing to your raw wounds, the ink he smeared along your flesh acting as a kind of salve to calm the irritated area.  

 

You felt calmed.  Warm.  Complacent.

 

You didn’t notice the way that your veins bulged black within your wrists.

 

“There, now,” he breathed against your inner wrist as he brought his gaze up to meet yours, “doesn’t that feel much better?”

 

You nodded after a beat, entranced by his gaze.  

 

Bendy reluctantly released your arms, standing back up and placing his cigar into his mouth again.  He chewed on it a bit as he looked down at your skirt, now covered in splatters of his thick, dripping ink.  

 

“Ah, well, would ya look at that,” he teased quietly behind lidded eyes.  “Sorry to mess up your li’l skirt, there, darlin’.  Maybe it’s for the best if ya took it off, anyways.”

 

You stared blankly, not really able to comprehend what he just told you.  Your mind felt fuzzy and warm.

 

Bendy stood up straight once again, gently taking your hand and pulling you forward and out of the chair.  You stumbled into him as he yanked you up, and he only chuckled as he held the small of your back.  

 

“Already weak in the knees?  Heh heh, _cute_.”

 

You struggled to remember how your legs worked, focusing hard on locking your knees to remain upright.

 

Bendy collapsed into the chair behind you, crossing his leg over his knee languidly as he puffed on his cigar some more.  He watched you behind hooded eyes, and you stood there in front of him, suddenly overcome with stage fright.

 

“Come on— off,” he commanded, his tone losing patience.

 

You looked down at your feet, your shoes covered in ink splatters from the leaking machine that seemed to be the cause of all the puddles littering the studio.  You kicked them off sullenly, one after the other, knocking them out of your way with your foot before bending down to slip off your stockings and tossing them in the same general direction.  The worn wooden floors felt hard against your bare feet, only making you feel even more uncomfortable in this terrible situation.

 

You began untucking your blouse from your skirt, pulling out the stained fabric as you kept your eyes on your clothes, your hands, your feet— anything to keep from looking at the demon and—

 

“Why don’tchya look at me while you’re doing it, hm?” he asked you suddenly.

 

You trembled, tears threatening to overtake you once more, as you slowly lifted your head to bring your eyes up to meet him.

 

“That’s a good girl,” he cooed at you before sucking on his cigar again, blowing out a thick plume of smoke to the side.  “But let’s get this show on the road, huh?  I’m not exactly the most patient of demons.”

 

You took a deep, steadying breath before unbuttoning your blouse, your shaking hands struggling to thumb the buttons through their loops, but getting all the way down to the hem within a few moments— all while keeping your gaze on the demon.  

 

He smiled as he watched more and more of your chest revealed to him, and he even began absentmindedly puffing on his cigar a lot more than he had been.

 

You bit your lip as you spread the blouse open, revealing the creamy bra holding your breasts in place.  You felt nervous and embarrassed, and terrified— but the way that Bendy was looking at you, like he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life…

 

Well…  It made for a silver lining in all this.

 

Even if he was a demon.

 

You slowly pulled the sleeves over your arms, careful not to mess up the wounds on your wrists, and tossed the blouse near your shoes and stockings.  

 

Another deep breath, and you reached behind you to unzip the skirt from around your waist, gently shimmying out of it and throwing it next to the rest of your clothes.

 

And so you stood before Bendy in nothing but your knickers, attempting to cover your body as he stared at you with cartoony heart eyes.  If you weren’t about to have your virtue assaulted, you might have considered it to be kind of cute.

 

“Mmm, little lamb,” he purred at you through a growl, leaning forward eagerly, “you certainly are a _tender_ offering for me.  Take off the rest, now.”

 

You hesitated, but reached around your back to unclasp your bra regardless.  You held the cups as they fell from your breasts, and gently slid the straps over your arms and dropped the article of clothing to the floor without ceremony.

 

Your traitorous nipples hardened from being freed from their cloth prison, and you bent over to slide your panties down to your ankles just to hide them from his hungry gaze.  

 

But you had to stand back up, completely baring your body for him, and Bendy licked his lips as if presented with a delicious four course meal.

 

“I’m gonna do so many awful, terrible things to you,” he groaned through Sammy’s gravelly voice.  “Come here.  I’ve had enough of this teasing.”

 

You struggled to put your foot out in front of you, frozen by the realization that he was going to have his way with you.  You had heard from other girls that it hurt for their first time, and you wondered just how painful it would be to be taken by a demon.  

 

Bendy quickly plucked his cigar from his mouth and threw it to the ground, stubbing it out under his shoe.

 

You trembled as you made your way over to the demon sitting on the edge of his seat, outstretching his arms to welcome you.  He quickly embraced you in his arms, his large hands resting on the top of your ass as he pressed sloppy kisses to the bottom of your sternum, right between your breasts.  

 

Your arms rested by your sides as you allowed the demon to do what he pleased, his hands roaming down to cup the fleshy globes of your ass in his hands.  The force from his grip caused you to jump into him further, and he smirked at the little yelp that escaped your mouth.

 

“Gods, you’re absolutely the _cutest_ little lamb to have wandered down here.”

 

One of his hands drifted up your side to grasp at your breast, kneading it softly before guiding the nipple into his mouth.  You bit your lip as he suckled on the erect flesh, flicking his tongue against it within his mouth as he surrounded it in his warm and inky spit.  Your nipple left his mouth with a wet pop, allowing him to then plant dozens of open-mouthed kisses all over your breasts.

 

You watched him suck your other nipple into his mouth, his expression soft with concentration as he closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but the feeling of having your cute little nipple between his lips.  He pulled away to swirl the little nub with his forked tongue, looking up at you lasciviously as he did so.

 

You tried not to like it, you really did, but the way his mouth felt on your breasts was absolutely intoxicating.  You found your knees buckling once again, and your mind felt fuzzy and muddled as your heart paced within your chest.

 

It…  It felt…  

 

. . .

 

_No!_

 

You made a split decision to run for your life.  You abruptly yanked your body away from within his grasp, turning and bolting for the opened hallway behind you.

 

But you didn’t make it far.

 

Inky, black hands curled around your ankle and forced you to fall to the ground.  You glanced behind your shoulder to see what had grabbed you only to find that two of those ink goblins had popped out of their puddles to snatch your ankles.  You tried to scramble from their grip and kick yourself free, but it felt like you were shoving your foot into a pile of your mother’s beef aspic.

 

You whimpered as another goblin snatched your forearms and turned you over to your back to watch as Bendy made his way over to your naked, vulnerable body.  The demon brandished the hatchet once more, slowly bouncing the metal head in his hand as he walked over to you.

 

“My little lamb,” he purred darkly through Sammy’s voice.  “Did you forget our agreement?”

 

“G-Get _bent_ ,” you hissed in reply, “you— you _disgusting—_ ”

 

Bendy didn’t waste any time crawling on top of your splayed body, once again pushing the edge of the axe against your neck.

 

“Go ahead and finish that sentence, little lamb,” he snarled bitterly, his eyes full of malice, “and we’ll see how much you’re _bleating_ when I slice through your _vocal cord_.”

 

You felt as if you’d made a very bad decision.

 

Bendy kept his gaze glued to your own for a long moment, his intense black eyes seeming to bore holes into your very soul as he held the sharp blade to your throat.

 

And then he smiled.  

 

“Maybe ya just need to be taught a lesson.”

 

You breathed heavy once he retracted the axe from your throat, but you knew that you weren’t exactly out of danger just yet.  

 

The demon rested on his knees as he straddled you at your waist, gripping the hatchet by the shoulder for better control.  

 

“Your blood really is sweet, yanno,” he seemed to muse to himself.  “Too bad it hurts ya so much gettin’ to it.”

 

Before you could brace yourself, Bendy dragged the heel of the axe into your shoulder, pulling it down to your chest to reveal a thin crimson line.  You threw your head back as you cried out from the pain, and you began praying for the Good Lord to save your wretched soul from this demon.

 

“Ahh, hush, my little lamb, it has to be done.”  

 

Bendy leaned down to kiss and suckle at your neck before trailing his tongue to the thin, but deep wound he had just opened.  He eagerly began lapping up your blood with the flat of his forked tongue, groaning in delight from the taste alone.  Just as with your wrists, his saliva felt soothing and thick as it coated your open cut, and you started to forget all about the pain he was causing you.  

 

He then allowed his tongue to travel down to your heaving breasts, sucking on the fatty flesh once again before enveloping your right nipple in his warm mouth.  You sighed from the balmy sensation, suddenly aware of how cold the room was without Bendy on top of you.  

 

“Mmm, you like having your tits played with, don’tchya?” he mumbled against your skin.

 

You bit your lip and shook your head in reply to him.

 

You both knew it was a lie.

 

Bendy smirked wickedly as he lifted his head away only to sink the heel of the blade into your other shoulder, dragging it horizontally against your collarbone as you cried out from the searing pain.  It was sharp and cut through your virgin flesh with ease, much to Bendy’s sadistic delight.

 

He was quick to replace the blade with his warm tongue, once again slurping up the blood bubbling up from the slivered skin.  He even continued to massage your breast in his skilled hand, squeezing and kneading and lightly pinching the nipple between the base of his fingers.  

 

Your body was at war with itself— despite the terribly stinging pain of having your skin torn open by a damned axe, the way that Bendy’s lips and tongue felt along those cuts as he caressed the most sensitive areas of your body seemed to drown it all out.  

 

You hadn’t ever been touched like this before, your mother having told you to save yourself for marriage— something about making a man buy the cow before he was able to drink the milk.  You felt a sort of warmth blooming between your legs as his tongue lapped along your tender skin, and the soft puffs of warm air that tickled after each of his kisses left you feeling more and more lightheaded.

 

Little did you know that with each lap of his tongue, more of his dripping ink seeped past your broken skin, turning more and more of your veins a deep, opaque black.  The darkness spiderwebbed through your skin, up past your neck and to the back of your skull, disappearing past your hairline.

 

The gentle laps of his tongue felt soothing against the searing pain of your open wounds, and you found that you were focusing on the pleasurable sensation more and more.  Your limbs relaxed despite still being held down by the inky ghouls, and you found yourself lifting your chin up to allow him better access to your neck.

 

Bendy smiled against your skin at seeing his attempts to placate you working so deliciously, still pressing depraved kisses along your cuts to slurp up the blood still oozing out.

 

“I’m so sorry to have hurt ya like this, my little lamb, but taking a virgin is so much more satisfying when they’re beggin’ for my cock.”

 

You blinked as you tried to fight through the muddled feeling in your body.  

 

“Hm…  Wha...?”

 

“I think you’ve had enough,” he continued through a curt chuckle.  “Let’s get those cuts nice and sealed up.  Don’t want ya bleedin’ out on me.”

 

He laid the axe against the ground, instead reaching over your head to grasp a flickering candle between his thumb and forefingers.  You watched through hooded, complacent eyes as he gave one final lick to the first cut, cleaning it up before tipping the candle over your body, allowing the small pool of melted wax to drip, drip over your chest.

 

You whimpered as the white-hot wax splattered onto the freshly-opened cut on your right shoulder, but the whimper soon turned into a heady sigh as it began to cool and harden.  You felt a vague stinging sensation as the wax dripped past the slivered skin, just enough to fill in the shallow gap, but the tirade of burning droplets just kept coming.

 

“F-Feels…”

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Bendy whispered lightly, watching the candle in his hand as he continued to drip wax onto your body.  “Pipin’ hot, then warm as it cools down?”

 

“Mhm.”  You felt the breath leaving your body as it burned, the warmth travelling down to your core.  

 

“Good,” he purred in a deep voice.  He leaned down once again to lap at the crimson laqueur pooling at your other shoulder before shifting the creamy wax to land on the wound.  You squirmed slightly under him, gasping and breathing out soft moans as the candle dripped and dropped down to your torn skin.  “I want you to feel good, my little lamb,” he continued.  “It’s much more fun this way.”

 

You hummed in reply, overcome with feelings of warmth and content.  

 

Even after your wounds were perfectly sealed up with rounded splotches of white wax, he continued to drip the wax down your sternum, down, down and to your belly.  He gently blew upon the wax to cool it down, the delightful cold air contrasting so perfectly to the piping hot wax, before smothering your belly in gentle kisses where the wax happened to miss.  

 

You bit your lip from the pleasurable sensation, the deliriously erotic feeling of having your body coated with warmth and…

 

“You’re such a beautiful young thing,” he mumbled, bringing the flame up to his lips to blow a quick puff to extinguish it.  “I love those little sighs you make, the little moans that you try to hold back.  You’re so goddamned _perfect_.”

 

... And praise.

 

“I need to taste you,” he breathed against your belly button before dipping his tongue into the little divot.  “I can bring you unfathomable pleasure.  Do you want that, my little lamb?”

 

You nodded despite your euphoric state, and you felt the firm grip of the ink demons leave your arms and ankles.  

 

He grinned as he sat on his knees and quickly threw your legs over his shoulders, yanking your body up to line his mouth up with your pink pussy.

 

He took a deep inhale of your scent, sighing as he let the breath go against your quivering thigh.  “Damn, ya really are a virgin, ain’tchya?  Ya smell like a perfect little flower, ready to be right _plucked_.”

 

You whimpered as he ran his tongue along your inner thigh, smearing it with more of his inky spit and forcing more warmth to bloom around your abdomen.  You had felt it before, when you cleaned your bits down there in the bath, but this felt… so much stronger.

 

And then you yelped when his forked tongue tickled at the little nub protruding from between your labia, jerking the slightest bit from the stimulation.  

 

That certainly felt… strange?  You didn’t know how to describe it.

 

Bendy simply chuckled briefly before doing it once again, this time with a longer stroke, and you bit your knuckle to keep a little moan from bubbling up from your throat.

 

The sharp sensation was certainly—

 

You didn’t get much of a chance to think about it anymore before he licked over it again and again, sending electrical pulses through your nerves and forcing that moan up and through your knuckle.  

 

“ _Haahn!”_ you gasped, your toes curling behind his back as your hands reached to clutch at his horns.

 

You had never felt anything like it before, and— dare you say it— you actually _liked_ it.

 

Bendy seemed to growl in response to having his horns grasped between your delicate fingers, and you whimpered from the way that he redoubled his efforts.  

 

His tongue licked a long stripe from the base of your entrance, the forked end dipping inside just the slightest, and then travelled all the way up your slit to the bulging little nub, flushed with blood.  He surrounded your clitoris with his warm mouth and gentled suckled on it, causing you to jerk and spasm in response to having your little bundle of nerves assaulted so directly.

 

“So sweet _and_ sensitive,” Bendy mused from between your legs, curling his arms around your thighs to hold back the little curls of your pubic hair.  “You really are a perfect little lamb.”

 

You brought one of your hands up to your lips again, anything to muffle the inappropriate sounds coming from your mouth.  You tried to stop them, to stay quiet, but your body just couldn’t help itself.

 

Bendy continued to ravage your folds with his forked demon tongue, slurping and sucking and licking all over your virgin cunt.  You found yourself whimpering and moaning despite your efforts to remain silent in this affair, even rocking your hips into the strokes of his tongue, chasing a winding feeling in your gut.  You didn’t know what it was, but it felt absolutely heavenly!

 

You glanced up at the demon between your legs, watching the way his head moved back and forth as he flicked his tongue over your most sensitive of areas— tasting you, pleasing you, _tainting you._

 

He looked down just as you realized you were staring up at him, and he flashed you a cocky grin with your juices still coating his chin.  

 

“Told ya you’d like it,” he sneered.  

 

You whipped your head away to pretend you weren’t just gawking at the way his tongue seemed to dance between your folds, o-or the way his eyes hooded like he was focused on nothing but your pleasure.  

 

And then, to your heated dismay, he pulled away, wiping his sticky chin on his forearm.  

 

“Oh, so ya _don’t_ like it, huh?” he asked you, cocking his brow sarcastically.  “So maybe I should just _st_ _op,_ then.”

 

You were shaking your head frantically before you even realized what you were admitting.

 

“Come on, little lamb.  I want to hear you say it.”

 

“P-Please,” you begged him softly, the first word getting caught in your scratchy throat.  “Please, keep going.  I…  I like it.”

 

Bendy grinned like a Cheshire cat before turning his attention back to between your legs.  He planted his mouth on your swollen clit once more, swirling his tongue around the little nub, but also poking his thick finger at your widening entrance.  

 

You braced yourself for the pain as he gently slid the tip inside your tight pussy, but found that you felt little more than maybe a brief discomfort.  He moaned against your sensitive clit, and the vibration sent another spike of pleasure through your nerve endings and a moan erupted from your feathered lips.

 

“B-Bendy,” you breathed, your grip getting tighter around his horn.  

 

He took the encouragement in stride, forcing more and more of his thick finger inside you.  You had never felt the strange sensation of being filled before, but you found that you were regretting never trying it yourself.  

 

It feels so wonderful!

 

You sighed softly and you tilted your head back as you focused on the new pleasure you were feeling accompanying the lovely ministrations via Bendy’s silky tongue.  His finger gently pulled back and then plunged back inside you, and you found yourself rocking your hips to meet his thrust.  

 

“Such a beautiful, dirty little lamb.  You like that, huh?”

 

You bit your lip and nodded, still closing your eyes to focus on the pleasure.  

 

Bendy twisted his finger as he pumped it inside you, starting out with shallow, slow strokes but quickly turning fast and deep as the minutes went by.  

 

You gave up trying to keep quiet, instead reaching to grasp his horns again for stability as he finger-fucked you fiercely.  You keened like a common whore, moaning and bucking your hips to meet his thrusts, pulling his horns down with each upward thrust of your hips to keep his tongue on your swollen clit.

 

You were chasing that feeling again, and you were so close to catching it.  A long, spiraling coil was winding in your core and you just wanted to reach that feeling!  You were so damned close, so close, so close—

 

“So close, so close, yes, more, just a little— bit— mo—”

 

Your jaw hung open in a silent scream as you pulled the demon close to you, arching your back as your entire body rocked and spasmed with unbridled ecstasy.  Your vision turned white, but when you closed your eyes, you saw stars.  

 

You thought you had died for a brief moment.

 

You were left coming down from your high with labored pants and gasps for oxygen, and you lied on the cold wooden floor more relaxed than you can ever remember feeling.

 

You heard Bendy snicker from between your legs, soft and muddled as he set to work cleaning up your wetness with his tongue.  

 

“You’re such a cute little lamb.  Was that your first orgasm?”

 

You blinked.  Was that what that was?

 

Bendy took your blank look as his answer, smiling as he lifted himself over your quivering body and pulled you into a long kiss.  You knew you should have wanted to push him away, to scream that you didn’t want to taste yourself on his lips, but at the same time, _you did_.  You wanted to taste yourself on his lips, to see how sweet you really were.

 

His tongue was soft as it intertwined with yours, and you found that he was a lot better of a kisser than that Mickey Jones from tenth grade.  He tilted his head and brought his hand up to caress your cheek softly to guide you.

 

You were disappointed when he pulled away, still grinning like the Devil as he returned your gaze.

 

“Now it’s time for the main event, hm?”

 

You bit your lip as Bendy unbuttoned his trousers between your legs to pull out a fat, glassy black cock, practically pulsing with his arousal.  You found yourself staring at the way the foreskin pulled taut around the perineum to reveal the bulbous head, and the slit dribbled with his ink, thick like molasses.  Wide, protruding veins dimpled along the shaft, and you could swear it had to be at least nine inches long.

 

You were torn between being afraid for your poor virginity and asking him to fuck you like a thirsty whore.

 

Bendy seemed to notice your gaze as he chuckled softly, taking his length into his hand and giving it a few strokes to ready himself.

 

“You like what ya see?” he smirked down at you.

 

You nodded eagerly before asking him, “W-Will it hurt?”

 

Bendy leaned over your body to crush his lips against yours in reply.  You quickly wrapped your arms around his shoulders to hold him close to you, intoxicated by the way his tongue seemed to dance with your own.  His breath was steamy as you sucked it in through the kiss, and you even began to grow bolder with your own kiss, nipping at his lower lip when he tried to pull away.  

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, my little lamb,” he said softly, pressing his forehead to yours as he gazed into your eyes.  You felt as he gently rubbed the tip of his cock against your folds, grinding against the puffy pink flesh to coat himself in your post-orgasmic juices, and you wrapped your legs around his waist to give him a better angle.  The crease on the underside of his member was guided against your thoroughly abused clitoris, sending a spark of overstimulation down your spine and a moan bubbling up from your throat.

 

“But _love_ requires _sacrifice_.”

 

You screamed as he suddenly plunged within your tight, virgin cunt, immediately ramming his hips into you at a grueling pace.  You cried out for him as a sharp pain spread within your abdomen, and you felt as the warm trickle of blood began oozing down your labia.  You clutched at his shoulders, sinking your nails into his shirt only to find that they sunk into his body, staining his shirt with ink.

 

“ _Ahhh, fuck!_  You’re so damned _tight!”_ he bellowed with a growl, never easing up on his thrusts inside you.  “Yes, oh, _fuck_ , yes!”

 

You loosed broken whimpers from your dry, crackly throat as he fucked you, his thick cock dragging in and out of your tight little cunt— but you didn’t feel the need to cry.  No, the pain was quickly giving way to warmth once more, only growing warmer with each intensive thrust.  

 

Bendy’s hands curled around your hips as his strong arms forced them down to meet his own, the room suddenly filling up with the loud clap of your sweaty, bloody sex smacking against his tacky, inky body.  Your screams and wails slowly became deep and heady moans, your fingers clutching at his dress shirt to hold yourself steady as he fucked you.  His cock filled you up to the very brim, the tip pounding against your cervix with each and every brutal thrust.

 

“T-Tell me, little lamb,” Bendy grunted through his pleasure, not even pausing to give himself a break, “do ya like my cock deep inside ya?”

 

 _“Yes!”_ you screamed in reply.  “Yes, I love it!  I love your cock!  F-Fuck me!  Fuck me, please, d-don’t!  _Stoooop!”_

 

Bendy grinned wickedly as he continued his assault on your poor, no-longer virgin pussy.  Bendy was immensely pleased to have taken your delicate flower all for himself, and to even have you begging for him to fuck you like a common whore!  Your walls felt silky around his cock, hot and tight and _squeezing_ as you tried to accustom yourself to the new feeling of being penetrated.  

 

It wasn’t long before your little twitching cunt began bearing down on him, spasming with more and more intensity until finally—

 

 _“Bendyyyyy!”_ you wailed, your body tightening up as another coil snapped inside your body.  Your fingers clutched at his arms and your thighs squeezed around his waist as he only pounded you through your second orgasm, lighting up your nerves in a fantastic display of fireworks.

 

“Good little lamb, say my name, cum around your Master’s cock,” Bendy purred, _finally_ slowing down his tirade of thrusts as you came down from your orgasm.  “Do you want another?”

 

“Yes!” you moaned eagerly, yanking on his shirt, excited for another chance to feel so high and _hot._ “Yes, yes, _please!”_

 

“What a _good_ little lamb,” he praised, leaning down to pull you into another passionate kiss.  You returned the kiss with fervor, sucking on his forked tongue between your feathered lips.

 

After another brief moment of kissing, you found yourself being pulled on top of him as he reclined to rest his back on the floor, leaving you straddling his hips.

 

“Show me how much ya want that orgasm, honey,” he purred at you, resting his hands behind his head for comfort.  

 

You ignored your inexperience, your arousal too great to focus on anything except for the overpowering desire to get fucked.  You quickly reached your hand down to guide his member back into your cunt, slamming your hips down to meet his as you felt the tip catch at your entrance.  You squealed with delight when you felt his tip poke at the back of your pussy, and you gently wiggled your hips just to relish in the wonderful feeling of being filled up with cock.  

 

“Bendy, Bendy, _Bendy_ ,” you drawled, repeating his name in increasingly higher pitches as you began rolling your hips to thrust his cock inside your needy cunt.  He felt absolutely divine, and you could swear you felt his cock throbbing inside you as you rode him so lecherously.

 

Bendy quickly brought his hands from behind his head to brace his hands against your hips, guiding you as you rocked back and forth over him, your warm cunt engulfing his cock entirely.  He lowered his gaze to the little patch of fuzz obscuring his view of your union, reaching his thumb down to rub at your over-sensitive nub.

 

You nearly doubled over from the intense spark of pleasure shooting up your spine, your body pimpling with goosebumps as you attempted to ride him hard and fast.

 

However, being the inexperienced virgin that you were, your rhythm was thrown out of whack and you were growing frustrated with how often his cock slipped out from its sheath.  You would grow closer and closer to a third release when you made a sudden wrong movement, losing the hot sensation of his dick prodding against your cervix.

 

You slowed down to a painfully teasing pace just to keep him inside you, and Bendy looked up at you with a grin as he seemed to notice your frustrations.  

 

“Do ya want me to take the reins, little lamb?” he asked you as his hand reached up to caress your breast in his warm hand.

 

You nodded as he squeezed the fatty flesh, kneading it and tugging at your nipple like he knew that you loved.  

 

“Please, Bendy, _please_  I n-need it.”

 

He sat up to throw his arms around you, holding you in his lap as he smothered your nipple with warm, wet, inky kisses.  You moaned softly as you watched him suckle at your teat, and you began gently grinding your hips to stimulate the friction you so desperately needed.  Your fingers curled around one of his horns, and he growled through his throat.

 

“Get on your knees, lamb,” he commanded you through another growl, his voice lowering a whole octave.

 

You were quick to obey the demon, scrambling from on top of him to plant your hands and knees into the cool, hard wooden floor.  You whimpered a slew of pleases as you waited for him to enter you, and finally you felt his warm hands place themselves on either of your ass cheeks.

 

“You want my cock?” he asked you darkly.  “Want me to fuck you until you cum again?”

 

“Yes, please!  Please, Bendy, please, I—”

 

You didn’t get a chance to finish as Bendy plunged his cock deep inside your warm cunt once again, hilting all the way on the first thrust.  You squealed and threw your head back with pleasure, a loose smile on your face as you were finally satisfied!  

 

Bendy fisted a handful of your hair and pulled back roughly, leaning over to hiss into your ear, “You got such a sweet, tight little cunt, yanno?  I’m gonna fuck ya until you can’t walk anymore, and I’m gonna fill ya up with my cum and watch as it drips out from your pussy."

 

“Yes, yes!” you grunted through each of his powerful thrusts.  “Yes, I want your cum!  Fill me up like a whore, like a slut!  I’m your little whore, Bendy!”

 

“Your pussy’s too damned good to snuff ya, darlin’,” he huffed.  “I’m gonna keep you to myself, fuck ya so much, even fill ya up with my demon babies.  You want that?  You want my brood inside ya?  You’ve got such perfect tits to nurse ‘em, too.”

 

You squealed as your eyes rolled into the back of your sockets, his words enough to tip you over the threshold of your third climax.  You pussy tightened up like a vice around him, and he groaned from the hot pressure that surrounded his cock.  

 

“You just keep cummin’,” he chuckled.  “Ya must really be sensitive, huh?”

 

Bendy released your hair to guide his fingers back down to your clit, swirling tight circles around your little bundle of nerves, huffing in your ear as he strained to fuck you down and dirty like the whore you both knew yourself to be.

 

You wanted to be his whore, to have his babies, to be his slave!

 

“ _Fuck_ , ya just keep— _squeezin’_ me!” he growled.  “I ain’t—   _FFFFuck!_  I ain’t gonna last much longer if you keep that up.”

 

“Yes,” you begged hoarsely, “fill me up with your cum, Master!  Please, please!  I want it inside me, please, _please!”_

 

“Oh, darlin’, ya know just— _hnnng_ , what to say to make a demon— _hah_ , blush.”

 

Bendy grabbed both your forearms in his firm grip, using them for leverage as he yanked them back and thrust his hips forward.  You tipped your head back as you felt another orgasm welling up inside you, deep and strong, and you whimpered brokenly as he fucked your tight little cunt into submission.

 

“Ya want my cum, little lamb?  Ya want me to fill ya up?”

  
  
“Yes!”

 

“F-Fuck, you’re so cute, I-I’m—”

 

One last thrust was all it took for him to finally allow himself release into your ready cunt, spewing piping hot ink into every nook and cranny of your pussy.  The feeling of his cum splattering against your cunt was enough to tip you over the edge one more time, your spasming and twitching cunny milking him for every drop of his cum.

 

You heard his rasping breaths behind you as he shuddered from his powerful orgasm, and finally he collapsed to his back from exhaustion.  You fell to your hands and knees once more, pressing your forehead to the floorboards as you tried to regain your heavy breathing.  

 

When you turned around to face him, you found him smoking another cigar with his hands behind his head, a relaxed expression on his face and his clothes looking thoroughly disheveled.  

 

He curled his finger in your direction to summon you over, and you weakly crawled over to him, resting your head on his chest.

 

“Do ya love me?” he asked you softly after plucking the cigar from his lips.

 

“Of course, Master.  I’ll always love you.  You treat me so wonderfully.”

 

Bendy chuckled as he offered you a puff of his cigar.  You gratefully took it without question, knowing that such a generous offer by your Master should never be turned down.  You sucked in a puff and blew it back into his face playfully before settling the tip back between his lips.

 

He curled his arm around you as you settled back into his chest, leaving him tracing the blackened veins snaking up into the back of your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lucky enough to receive fan works for this story! 
> 
> [Here's a lovely rendition of the Bendy I described in this story](https://tmblr.co/ZOBD6l2Lm5THa) created by tumblr user [akaiengarde!](https://akaiengarde.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And tumblr user [pastelpukepink](https://pastelpukepink.tumblr.com/) is creating a [full doujin!!!](https://pastelpukepink.tumblr.com/post/160352599744/next-page-im-currently-on-pg3-of-this-doujin-and)
> 
> Have comments, concerns, questions? Drop me a line on my [NSFW tumblr](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com) blog and tell me what you think! I've also created a couple of other BATIM works there that I haven't posted here. :3c


End file.
